Porcelain one-shot
by srmason
Summary: One shot inspired by the song cover 'When I was Your Man' by Boyce Avenue feat. Fifth Harmony


Since first year, you have always went to the library on Friday night. Nothing has changed in your scheduled in 4 years. Every Friday you left the Ravenclaw common room and headed towards the library to study and do homework. You never noticed anyone in there until the end of third year. Draco Malfoy had been watching you for months he said, wanting to get to know you. So a friendship began a romance.

But like all relationships, problems emerged now and then and that's how you find yourself here at 11 months later, crying your eyes out outside of the library. You walked to your normal study spot only to find Draco kissing Pansy, with his hand going up her shirt. You gasped, how could he. After everything that was said, all the secrets you've shared. Your once hard exterior broken.

You ran out of the library, trying not to let the tears spill. Draco saw you. Saw as you took in the scene before you. He yelled something after you but you didn't care because you could feel yourself breaking. You didn't make it far before you had to stop.

You heard footsteps coming up from behind you, you already knew who it was. Your heart felt like it was snuffing out just from the sound of his footsteps. You didn't think you had any strength for this.

"Lucy...please let me explain," the blonde hair boy had desperation dropping from his voice.

And for a second, your tears stopped, only to be replaced by the rage that was slowly taking you over. Your hands started to shake as you tried to calm yourself down. Why should you let him explain? That was no accident what he was doing. It wasn't like he was being forced into. And it certainly didn't look like it was just a one time thing.

Finally, with one shaky breath, you managed to get words out. "No. There's no need to explain what I just witnessed Draco. It looked pretty obvious."

You didn't look at him, your back was still the only thing he could see. You've already let him see you at your weakest, he knew almost everything about you. You weren't going to give him the pleasure of seeing you break.

"It's not what you think Luce! Pansy just caught me in a moment of weakness." He pleaded.

"A moment of weakness?!" You scoffed, "You know what Draco, I'm done with this. With us. I've never let anyone in, I was a tough exterior hard to get to, and then you came and I let me guard down with you. I slowly turned into a porcelain doll with you. I became fragile. And you were so careful not to break me; protecting me from your friends. The past couple of weeks I've felt you distance yourself from me. Pulling away at certain times, canceling on our library dates. I figured with the tournament going on that you were just busy watching all of it. But now I'm starting to wonder if you've been fooling around with Pansy and other girls behind my back!" You were about to say more but Draco started before you could.

"Lucy, I promise you I didn't. This means more to me than you think." His voice started to get strained.

You turned around to see the sadness that has washed over his body. You felt a piece of you crumple at the site, but it wasn't enough to sway you. You were too broken. "I'm sure it did Draco. But I've gave too much of myself to you. I've become this fragile porcelain person who has poured her entire soul into this relationship. I have told you everything about me, every little secret. I opened myself up to you. Yet you have chipped away at me; only giving just bits of yourself to me. After what I saw tonight, I'm done giving myself and not getting much in return. I love you Draco. I can't seem to make myself stop, it's an overwhelming love that has taken me over and it's suffocating me to the point that thought it could last forever. I had hope for this." You were trying to choke back tears that were threatening to escape. "Do you know what happens when you become porcelain? You shatter at the slightest thing. You break into a thousand pieces and no matter how hard you look, you will never find all the pieces to fix yourself. There will always be holes. Always be pieces missing that. I'm sorry Draco but I don't want to always have something ready to fix me every time you break me."

Without giving him a chance to speak, you turned back around and made your way to the Ravenclaw common room. Only letting the tears fall when you were far enough from him.


End file.
